


forever and never

by itbelynx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: a small poem about these two cowboys.





	forever and never

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. it's almost 6am. but I knew I needed to get this out.

Dirt smudged,

Sticky sweat,

Hair clinging in funny angles 

A hat that covers it all. 

A deep husky voice that calms the situation.

Commanding. 

Pleading. 

Praying. 

God don't play cards. 

A memory stirs. 

Maybe a heart? 

A forgotten timeline. 

Lovers. 


End file.
